HeyImBee
'''HeyImBee '''is a popular female Australian gamer known for playing Minecraft and the Sims. She currently has over 200,000 subscribers on YouTube. Name HeyImBee's real name is Bianca. She did a draw my life video and revealed her name. Her friends have accidently said her names in live streams before but everyone in the stream promised to keep quite about her name. Everyone was guessing her name and some people guessed it and said her real name so they leaked it. Bee was very sad about this but now that shes said it i think shes ok with it. Personality Bee's personality is very sweet and bubbly. She's usually happy in her videos. Bee also tends to be very clean -- she does not curse in her videos. She absolutely loves Nutella and talks about it in almost every video. YouTube Channel Minecraft Bee posts mainly Minecraft on her channel. Bee generally likes to do independent Minecraft videos instead of multiple series. Her channel varies through different videos involving minecraft- The Cube, funny moments videos, but she does do other videos including Omegle, iPhone App games, the computer game Akinator, Mail Time with Straub and vlogs. She is a member of The Cube. She records with many different people, including various Cube members. Bee considers herself to be a PVPer, and she has actually won UHCs (ones on servers with fans) during streams. Bee also streams Minecraft on her Twitch. Bee is also a co owner of the minecraft server mc.uhc.zone or "The Zone".poo The Cube Bee is a member of The Cube- a whitelisted minecraft SMP server. She was a part of Season 1 of The Cube until she stop posting after episode 22 without a warning. She was invited back for Season 2 with open arms, and she has no intention of leaving this time. On season 2 she has been elected Queen Bee along with her partner in crime, King StrauberryJam! The Sims Bee loves to play the Sims. She said she has played every Sims game. On her channel, she completed a Sims 3 playthrough, and as October 2014, currently has a Sim's 4 let's play. She even created a Sim's series within Minecraft that is now completed. Facts * Her favourite colour is blue, despite her famous black and yellow stripes and green eyes. * Bee hit 100K subscribers on February 17th, 2015. * Bee hit 200K subscribers on July 31, 2015. * Despite her name, Bee is actually allergic to bees. * This allergy has caused Bee to have her family create her nickname, "Bee" when she was little. * Her biggest fears are moths, seaweed, and bees. * It is revealed in her Draw My Life video that her name is Bianca; however, her last name is yet to be revealed. * It is also revealed in her Draw My Life video that she is currently 21 years old. * Bee is currently in a relationship with a guy named Gingy. * Bee had a dog named Roxy when she was little, who was sadly put to sleep when she was 14. Now, she has a dog named Rosie. * In Cube UHC Season 10, Bee lost almost all of her footage. She was only able to post one episode. * Bee took two large breaks from YouTube -- one ending in February 2014 and the other ending in July 2014. She currently promises not to take any more breaks. * Bee has a stutter, and tries very hard in videos and streams to not show it.